


Let it Snow

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [52]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Radio, Tinsel, cocoa, let it snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither James nor Q have much experience with Christmas. But for their first Christmas together, they try all the traditional things the best they can.</p><p>In the quiet moments they spend together, they realize they could get used to both Christmas and being with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for offering the fills! I’d love some 00Q please? None of them was ever a Christmas person but now they have each other and their small but own world and for the first time they actually enjoy this time, then togetherness and quiet harmony. Some domestic cuddles and kisses and then more cuddles would be wonderful. Just of you feel like it! Thank you and Happy Holidays!! —tracionn

Neither of them was quite sure how to go about celebrating Christmas, since neither of them had much experience with Christmas in general.

Q had suggested they get a tree, since it was rather iconic for the season. They had settled on a small fake, pre-lit one (there were not going to mess with the hassle of cutting down a real tree when they may not even be around to water the damn thing). As for decorations…James had bought some tinsel to put on the tree, though he really had no idea what ornaments needed to be on the tree, so they went without. They would simply use tinsel to decorate the entire house.

It had been while they were decorating the tree that Q had thrown tinsel at James. James of course, being a 00, had returned fire. By the time they were done, there were pieces of tinsel all over the house, even in places they never thought possible (they’d be finding pieces of tinsel well into March, no doubt).

But the tree had miraculously gotten decorated during the fight, and if the house looked a little disarrayed…well, it wasn’t like they would be having guests over. So they kept the house a tinsel-induced mess.

Watching Christmas specials took some getting used to. James had initially called a lot of the older ones (especially the stop motion ones) cheesy, but they got used to the sentiment of the shows. And if James laughed a little too loudly at _The Santa Clause_ , Q wasn’t going to say anything.

When Christmas Eve rolled around, James and Q were curled up on the couch, with a fire roaring in the fireplace. The radio was playing Christmas hit after hit, but it served as wonderful background noise.

They weren’t saying anything, Q was tucked neatly under James’s arm, his head under the 00’s chin while James rubbed slow circles into the small of the Quartermaster’s back. The two were simply enjoying each other’s company over two steaming mugs of hot cocoa (though if James’s was spiked with a splash of peppermint schnapps…well, Q already knew that).

James stopped mid-drink, causing Q to look up at him curiously. The 00 set down his drink on the coffee table and stood up, untangling himself from Q. James crossed the room to the radio, turning up the volume.

_Oh the cold weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've nowhere to go_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Q chuckled, watching his lover listen to the old Christmas carol, only to be surprised when James turned back to him, hand outstretched.

“You’re not serious.” Q stifled a laugh. Though at James’s insistent expression, Q complied, leaving his cocoa besides James’s while he took his lover’s hand.

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've bought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

James held Q close as they danced, his hand on the small of the genius’s back while the other was laced with Q’s hand, fingers intertwined.

“I never figured you for a romantic, James.” Q murmured.

“Never had anyone worth being romantic for.” James smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to Q’s forehead.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

“If you’re not careful,” Q smiled as James dipped him gently, “I could get used to this.”

James chuckled, “Funny.” He said as they made their way around the room, “I’m already used to having this with you.”

Q blushed, “Oh you…”

James only kissed Q softly, holding him close.

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear, we're still goodbyeing_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

As James pulled away from the kiss, he smiled softly, “Merry Christmas, Q.”

“Merry Christmas, James.”  Q smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around the 00’s neck and kissing him soundly.


End file.
